Halloween High School
by BuBuLiCiOuS
Summary: At a Halloween party, the guys saw some irresistable princesses with Tenten as Cinderella and the guys themselves just happened to be princes with Neji as Prince Charming. Will the guys be able to figure out who they are on a school field trip?NT SS IS TK
1. Beginning of the Party

**At Sasuke's house**

"This is so troublesome." Guess who?

"Hn. It's not my fault. My mom said that if I don't throw this stupid Halloween party, I will go to boarding school. Ugh… Atleast my mom, dad, and brother are away." Sasuke said.

"Did you have to invite _everybody_ in the school?"

"Hn." Which meant yes.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME! SASUKE-TEME IS THROWING A HALLOWEEN PARTY! AND IT'S GOING TO BE UNSUPERVISED AND FULL OF GIRLS! WHOO-HOO!" sai- yelled Naruto.

"Shut up dobe." The rest of them said.

"Let's hurry up and get dressed. People are arriving in like five minutes." Sasuke told Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Naruto.

They came out looking like total hotties. They were dressed up as princes, but Neji was dressed as Prince Charming since his mother made him.

Sure enough, around ten minutes later, the doorbell rang.

Neji opened the door to find…. Five of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. But they weren't just gorgeous, they were HOT. And I mean HOT.

The girls had on tight fitting dresses in different colors that hugged every curve and ended right above the knees. They each had on tiaras which indicated they were dressed as princesses. They all wore masks that matched their dresses. But one of them especially caught his eye.

She was wearing a white dress with a little ruffle on the end. Her tiara looked as if it were made of real diamonds. Her hair was down to reveal shiny, soft, long, and wavy hair. Her white mask made her chocolate brown eyes stand out. She had on glass shoes which obviously made her Cinderella.

"Um? Hi? We're here for the party?" the one with the pink dress and pink hair said uncertainly.

"Um… Yeah, hi." He let them in and soon a crowd of people filed in after the princesses.

Music was blaring out of speakers and people were dancing wildly.

But some people weren't dancing. In one corner of the party room, there stood Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto. They were in the dark so none of the fangirls could see them. In the other, the five princesses stood. They were also in the shadows to avoid fanboys. They were just… talking. Let's check in on them first.

"Why did we come here again? This costume makes me feel so… girly. Did I have to wear it?" the white-dressed one asked, otherwise known as Tenten.

"Yes! Did you expect to go to a costume party in jeans and sweats?" the one in the purple said, AKA Ino.

"I'm sure she did! You know Tenten!" the one in the purple and black said, also known as Temari.

"Sh-she always wants to be comfortable. I think that's cool." the one in the lavender said, also called Hinata.

"Nuh-uh, I mean, come _on_ Tenten! You have to put fashion in front of comfort sometimes." the one in the pink said, otherwise known as Sakura.

Tenten just huffed and pouted.

"Did you see the guys? They look ah-mazing. But I still think they're egotistic, mean jerks." Ino said.

"I think they're looking at us… Oh. My. God. They're coming this way act normal. Shhhhh" Sakura said.

**Meanwhile, at the same time the girls started talking**

"Did you see those girls? They were so hot! Especially the one in the lavender dress." Naruto said excitedly.

"Hn. They are okay." Sasuke replied. But his eyes said something else. They were on the pink princess.

"Whatever. You know you have an eye on that pink girl. What about you Neji?"

"…" He was too busy admiring Cinderella to listen.

"Neji?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I mean, hn."

"Neji likes Cinderella! Neji likes Cinderella!" Naruto said teasingly.

"This is so troublesome."

"You too Shika? Why are you guys, in denial? You know you like that one in the dark purple Shikamaru. I see you eyeing her."

"Troublesome."

"I don't know about you guys, but I am going over there. The one in the one in the black and purple is looking so good, she looks like she is just begging to be flirted with. Bye. Wish me luck!" Kiba said. His friends watched him walk away.

"Me too! That lavender chick is looking way too hot to be alone. See ya!" Naruto said.

"Any other contenders?" Shikamaru asked.

"None? Fine, it's troublesome, but I'll go. Maybe the dobe's right. The purple one looks lonely. Bye. Troublesome." He muttered the last part to himself.

"Hyugga? You wanna go?"

"Hn."

"What are you, chicken? Fine. I'll go before you just to make you feel better. Okay?" Sasuke said. He went towards the pink princess.

_Should I go? That girl in the white is… intriguing. Maybe the other guys had the right idea._ Neji thought to himself. He decided to go for it. He went towards the white- dressed girl.


	2. Dancing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**With Neji and Tenten**

"Um…H-h-hi." Tenten said nervously.

"Hi." He was so close to stuttering.

"So whaddya want?" She was real nervous now.

"Um… Would you like to … dance?"

"Uh, okay."

So they slowly walked to the dance floor together. They started to sway to the music, but then they got more into it. Tenten started dancing more lively, wildly even. Poor Neji, all he could do was stare and sway. She was even more intriguing.

"Come on! Dance with me Neji!" she yelled over the loud music. He was forced to obey her request. He started dancing with her. They were the center of attention now, but they didn't notice. They were _really_ into each other.

"See! You _are_ good Neji! I knew it!"

"Hn. You're not bad yourself."

She just giggled at his response.

"Did I say something funny?" he asked. He didn't like to be laughed at.

"No! It's just, the way-giggle- you-giggle- respond. You have a limited-giggle- vocabulary don't you?"

"Hn. No. I just don't like to talk a lot."

"Let's go. I'm really thirsty." she said. Come to think of it, he was really tired too.

_Keeping up with that girl is hard. Not that I'll ever say that out loud. _He thought.

They reached the snack table.

"So what's your name?" he asked.

"Not like you'd care."

"And what if I do?"

"I still wouldn't tell _you_!"

"Why?"

"Cause I don't wanna, okay?"

"Hn. Fine."

"Sooo… where'd you learn to dance? You're better than I expected." she said curiously.

"Hn."

"So I guess that means you don't know?"

"Hn"

"Just talk, will ya?"

"Fine."

"Yay! A word other than 'hn!'"

"Whatever."

"Soo… why'd you ask me to dance. I mean, you could have asked that girl in the lingerie over there. I'm sure you would have much rather dance with her in that getup."

"First, she's a slut. I don't like sluts. Two, I was bored." he said in a bored voice.

"So I was just a little entertainment? I guess my first impression of you was right! You are an egotistical, rude, inconsiderate jerk!" And with that she stormed towards the door to wait inside the girls' car.

All he could do was sigh. He had to agree with Shikamaru for once. Girls _were_ troublesome. He did pick up something shiny that she had dropped . A kunai.

_What kind of girl owns weapons?_

For the rest of the night, he went to the guest room he was staying in at Uchiha's house- coughmansioncough. He lay on the bed thinking about the Cinderella and about school the next day.

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

"Hey!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Hn."

"Well, okay. Bye."

"Wait."

"What?"

"Do you wanna… I don't know, dance with me?"

"Sure!"

So when they reached the dance floor, the same kind of thing happened as Neji and Tenten, including calling Sasuke a jerk and waiting in the car with Tenten.

The same kind of thing happened to Ino and Shikamaru.

**With Temari and Kiba**

"Hey there! Care to dance?" asked Kiba as he bowed.

"Um… okay." she was a little creeped out, but he was kind of cute.

So they made their way to the dance floor. Unlike Ino, Sakura, and Tenten, Temari wasn't afraid of dancing wildly at first. Kiba first gawked, and then smirked. He decided to dance with her.

**With Hinata and Naruto**

"Hi! I'm Naruto! Would you like to dance?"

Hinata just giggled and nodded. Unlike the rest of the girls, Hinata never danced wildy, but shyly.

"Come on Lavender! Dance like you mean it!" She giggled some more at his name for her.

All she did was sway more, but still shyly. This attracted Naruto.

After the party ended, the boys asked what their names were, but the two girls just said bye, and Temari and Hinata walked together to the car to find Ino, Sakura, and Tenten pouting. The two just giggled and Temari drove them home. (Let's just say they all live together in the same apartment for unknown reasons, okay?)

School was bound to be interesting the next day, especially after Tenten found that her favorite kunai was missing.


	3. Author's note

Hey guys! I'm already working on another chapter, but I just want to know how many chapters do you guys want it to be. Please don't say more than thirty chapters. I am seriously in need of ideas, so if you have any, tell me. If you guys reply soon, I can update by tomorrow. I need at least ten different replies from DIFFERENT people to be able to update.


	4. Gym Fight

The girls were in the school gym ,because it was raining outside, before school started, practicing for their upcoming basketball game. They were all on the school's girl basketball team with Tenten being the captain. But practice wasn't going so well.

Their shots were horrible with thoughts of last night roaming through their minds.

Tenten just had to break the silence. She was getting bored.

"I can't believe I lost it! It's my favorite kunai! How could I be so careless?!?!" Tenten screamed while trying to make a shot. It missed by a _whole _lot.

"Tenten, chill. We'll find it eventually. I mean, you always forget things. Are you sure you checked everywhere?" Temari said trying to calm down the bun haired girl.

"Yes!"

"Did you check the car?" Ino asked.

"Yes!"

"D-did y-you check y-your room?" Hinata asked.

"Yes! Ugh! Where is it!"

"Don't worry about it. We _will_ find it! Okay? Clear your mind. We have a game coming up and we _cannot_ lose!" Sakura said.

"Fine, fine." Just as she said that, they heard the gym doors opening. In walked none other than Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto.

"What are you guys doing here?" Neji asked kind of annoyed.

"We have every right to be here! It just so happens that we have a game coming up!"

"Well, we have a game coming up to and we can't practice football outside when it's raining." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. So just… leave. You guys are so troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"No. We need to practice! Go to the other side of the gym!" Ino screamed in their faces.

"But there is only a little space on that side!" whined Naruto.

"Wh-why d-don't we just sh-share?" stuttered Hinata.

"Share my ass! I am not going to share with those… things!" Tenten said.

"Things? So now we are just _things_. Whatever losers. We-" But Neji didn't have enough time to finish because the warning bell rang.

"Oh shit!" they all said together. They ran to their homeroom class which they just happened to have with each other.

They arrived just in time before the late bell.

"Nice to see you could finally arrive. Now I don't have to mark you tardy." Kakashi sensei said. For a while, the students thought he was actually going to make them do work because he threatened to mark down tardies, instead of ignoring them letting them do whatever they wanted, and read his perverted book like he usually did. But the thoughts were shattered when he said, "Carry on." and turned to his book.

"Whew! I cannot afford to be tardy again, or else I'll get detention." Tenten said relieved.

"Whatever. Now thanks to you geeks, we didn't get to practice. It's your entire fault." Neji said in a bored tone.

"Are we supposed to care? As if, jerk." Tenten retorted.

_She isn't like other girls. I'm guessing she's not a fangirl. _Neji thought.

They all glared at each other, and then walked to their seats fuming.

But when the girls sat down, they felt something wet in their seats. It was red and smelled fruity. Fruit punch…

"KIBA?!?! NARUTO?!?!" the girls screamed. Kiba and Naruto were notorious for being the schools top prankster.

Today was going to be… black and blue. Well, at least for Kiba and Naruto.

Hey guys! I have decided on ten chapters. And remember, if you guys have any ideas, tell me. But there is no guarantee I am going to use them. Bye!


	5. The Girls' Wrath

_**Recap**_

"_KIBA?!?! NARUTO?!?!" the girls screamed. Kiba and Naruto were notorious for being the schools top pranksters._

_Today was going to be… black and blue. Well, at least for Kiba and Naruto._

"Y-yes?" they replied with terrified looks on their faces. They didn't think about the consequences of their actions. They just thought it would be funny to prank the team of the opposite sport, just to prove football was better than basketball. They should have thought of the prank's aftermath, neh?

"Get ready for ultimate pain…" the girls said in unison.

It looked especially scary with them drenched in red punch. In Naruto's and Kiba's view, it looked like blood. But that is just because they were scared out of their wits.

First, Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Hinata started hitting, punching, kicking, and etcetera. Yes, even Hinata. Who knew she had such a temper?

The two boys were left on the ground, with red marks and they were shaking.

"Why are you shaking boys? You haven't even received my punishment yet!" Tenten recited in a sickly sweet voice. The guys' eyes were the size of dinner plates now. They knew of Tenten's _special _talent.

The last thing they saw was Tenten and about ten different weapons in her hands. Then, they fainted. What sissies.

"Huh? Where are we?" Naruto and Kiba asked in unison.

"In the nurse's office dobes." Sasuke replied.

"You guys blacked out after you saw that girl with buns ready her weapons. You guys are so troublesome." Shikamaru said in a tired tone.

"Principle Tsunade ordered us to wait for you guys to wake up. We have better things to do you know." Neji said.

"Eh heh. Sorry guys." Kiba said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah. We just wanted to see those basketball geeks get soaked. We didn't think about what they would do to us." Naruto said.

"But did you see their faces? It was priceless!" Kiba said. He and Naruto burst out laughing. Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke just smirked. It _was_ pretty funny.

Then, out of nowhere, five figures were seen at the doorway. There stood Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Hinata stood there dry and in new outfits.

"Oh good! You're awake! Thank goodness we're girls and brought extra outfits today, just in case something happened today. And something did! Now I can perform my punishment since you two are awake. You three bums can watch if you want." Tenten said glancing in Neji's, Sasuke's, and Shikamaru's direction.

Naruto's and Kiba's lips started trembling. They started making inaudible scared noises. The three geniuses just smirked and watched, Neji especially. This weapons mistress was so familiar.

Tenten went ballistic. She was _really_ mad.

Neji was watching her in a trance. She attacked in a kind of dance. Her moves were smooth. Her aim was perfect, hitting anywhere on Kiba's and Naruto's body where it wouldn't be fatal. She was mesmerizing, to Neji.

When she was done, she and the other girls glared at the guys and left, Tenten looking weirdly in Neji's direction since he was still in a trance. Naruto and Kiba were left looking more bruised, cut up, and bloody. It wasn't a pretty sight.

"Neji? Neji!?!?" Naruto said waving a hand in front of the white eyed boy's face, annoying him.

Neji grabbed Naruto's hand and started squeezing it violently.

"Stop being annoying, baka." Neji said glaring at the scared, blond boy.

"S-sorry." Naruto stuttered. Neji let go. Naruto's hand was even more blue if possible.

The nurse came in with a confused look on her face, looking over Kiba and Naruto.

"Did I miss something?" she asked naively.


	6. Just Some Thoughts

_**Recap**_

"_Neji? Neji!?!?" Naruto said waving a hand in front of the white eyed boy's face, annoying him._

_Neji grabbed Naruto's hand and started squeezing it violently._

"_Stop being annoying, baka." Neji said glaring at the scared, blond boy._

"_S-sorry." Naruto stuttered. Neji let go. Naruto's hand was even bluer if possible._

_The nurse came in with a confused look on her face, looking over Kiba and Naruto._

"_Did I miss something?" she asked naively._

**Later that Night in Neji's room**

Neji was on his bed thinking about two girls whom he couldn't get out of his head.

He thought about the girl at the party. Cinderella, which he of course wasn't her real name, but he didn't know her real one, thus, he called her Cinderella.

Her beautiful hair, chocolate eyes, and sexy dress( which he would only say in his mind) all kind of… captivated him. When she danced with him, it felt so right, but he was THE Hyugga Neji. He was never going to admit being with a girl made him actually feel! He was supposed to be cold and stoic. Not… emotional! That would definitely ruin his reputation.

His thoughts then drifted towards…what was her name again? Oh yeah, Tenten! When he saw her terrorizing Naruto and Kiba, he instantly knew she wasn't a fangirl. No fangirl of Neji's would ever hurt his friends or acquaintances as he liked to call them. The word _friends _was just too… not cool for him. When he recalled Tenten's movements, he was in lala land. She was just so damn captivating! Who knew a girl could play a sport, throw weapons like a master, and look cute at the same time?!?!

_Hold up! Who said anything about cute? I never thought she was cu- Oh screw it! She is cute! Damn girls! So troublesome… _he thought.

Too bad Neji was a teenage boy. Boys are almost always oblivious to thing concerning girls. He was too caught up in thinking about the two girls separately, he never even thought about comparing them. It was like he was way more interested in Cinderella than her kunai to think about what girl could own them. He didn't even think that they could be the same person!

Neji you baka!

For a guy who is a so called genius, he really isn't.

**Tenten's house**

Tenten was also lying on her bed, thinking about her conflict with Neji.

Should she tell she was Cinderella, or should she not?

When she thinks back to the party, she thinks about how comfortable she felt when they were together. Like it was destiny for them to meet there.

_Destiny? Us? Yeah right! That makes it seem like I'm falling for him. How could I fall for and ice cube of a jerk? Right? Right? _She thought. The last part she thought worriedly.

She thought about school earlier and how he was just staring at her. Was it a good stare, or was it a bad stare?

_Ugh! Boys, they are so complicated.! _she thought.

Little did Tenten and Neji know, all of their friends were on their beds, thinking about their special ones. Having the same kinds of thoughts.

* * *

Hey guys! Thank you sooooooooooo much to everybody who reviewed! And just to let people know, the ten chapters of this story, will never include author's notes. Sorry that this chapter is really short, but ten chapters is kind of long to me, but I promise, I will work really hard to make the other chapter longer. And I also couldn't resist writing them arguing with themselves! I am also taking a poll to see where you guys would like to read about where the guys find out about the girls.

A. A dance

B. The park

C. The mall

D. A field trip

E. A school project

or

F. other

If you choose F, tell me a place and I'll consider it. Ciao!


	7. The Winning Choice Revealed!

When you read this you will find out what choice won in the first seven sentences, so I don't think I should tell you right now. Hope you like this chappie! Ja ne!

* * *

_Recap_

_Little did Tenten and Neji know, all of their friends were on their beds, thinking about their special ones. _

The girls walked into their classroom with a confused look on their faces since the class was quiet and still. They glared at the boys before they sat down.

"Okay class, I have a special announcement today. We….are… going…" Kakashi sensei stopped for a special effect.

"JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" the whole class yelled.

"ON A FIELD TRIP! AREN'T YOU HAPPY? Why aren't you happy?" Kakashi said looking over the bored faces of his students.

"Kakashi sensei, we are too old to go on a field trip. We are in high school, and you sound like you are taking us to a frickin' art museum." Kiba said.

"We are NOT going to a museum! Since the students in your grade have been working so hard, Principal Tsunade has allowed for the whole grade to take a field trip to a hot springs resort, FOR FREE! Tsunade has friends every where! I think-"Kakashi was cut off by squealing.

"QUIET!" He yelled. The room went silent.

"I left out something. You only have 2 hours to go home, pack, and come back. We already have permission from your parents. Go!" He felt a huge wind and all that was left was dust.

_**Time Skip**_

The auditorium was filled with whispering and muttering.

"ALRIGHT! SHUT UP! LOAD ONTO THE BUSES, NOW!" Principle Tsunade yelled.

Everybody ran out of the huge room to the buses to get good seats in the back.

Their busses were charter buses so there were ten seats in the back set up like tables. Of course the stars of the girl's basketball team and boy's football team got there first.

"Get out of here you jerks! We got here first!" Tenten yelled in Neji's, Sasuke's, Kiba's, Naruto's, and Shikamaru's face.

"Geek, move or I'll-"Neji was cut off by the sound of metal touching. He looked at the girl with buns.

"Or... you'll… what?" She said threateningly.

Naruto quickly stuck his hand on Neji's mouth and said nervously, "Why don't we just share the back of the bus? I mean there are ten of us and ten seats!"

Neji threw Naruto's hand and spit on the ground.

"We will NOT share with these geeks! I refuse!" Neji said angrily at Naruto.

"Awwww, poor Baby Neji refuses! Right when we were gonna agree. Well since Neji refuses, I guess we will just have to leave!" Tenten said sarcastically. Neji glared at her with all his might. _Nobody_ mocked him!

"L-let's just share guys, come on." Hinata stuttered.

The girl reluctantly took their seats on one side while the guys slowly took their sides on the other.

This was going to be one _long_ bus ride just for two hours.

_**Time skip**_

"Finally! We're free!" Ino and Temari yelled dramatically when they got off the bus.

"Shut up." Tenten said annoyed because she had to sit next to Neji.

"Awwwww, come on Tenten! Don't let the jerks get you down! We are at a five star resort for free! And we get special treats since Principle Tsunade says we are the best female students in school!" Sakura said happily.

"Y-yeah Tenten. Come on, let's go check in."

When the girls got to the desk the boys were in front of them. All of the other students already checked in.

"Oh great we have like the oh so like wonderful like privilege of standing behind like five of the like hottest like guys like of the like school! Like oh my gosh!" Tenten said in a mocking voice of the guys' fangirls.

Neji just glared at her when the rest of the guys and girls just smirked at the two. _Nobody_ mocked Neji since they were too afraid. Neji would always kick their ass regardless of their gender. But Neji didn't kick _hers_.

But then, his glare turned into a smirk and replied arrogantly, "Yeah, you _should_ be honored. We _are_ the hottest guys in school."

It was Tenten's turn to glare.

Since the elevator didn't come fast enough, the boys and girls all had to squeeze into one elevator after the girls checked in.

Shikamaru pressed the guys' floor button and asked,"What floor are you girls on?"

Ino looked at the buttons and said confusedly, "The same as yours."

Ten different sighs occurred at once in the elevator.

"Oh, great joy. We all get to share the top floor together." Sakura said in a bored voice.

When they reached the top floor which contained the master suites of hotel, they all tried to squeeze out, but instead got stuck.

"Neji, all you have to do is push Tenten and we're out. Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"But the only thing I can push her with is my hand and I can't reach her back and I can't push her legs or else she'll just fall back into me." Neji said worriedly.

"So just push her butt!" Sasuke said.

"Push my what?!?! Don't even think about it Neji!" Tenten said in a panicked voice.

"I really don't want to do this. Help me Kami! I'm sorry Tenten." Neji said.

Tenten felt a hand grab her butt and push and they all stumbled out.

"HENTAI!" Tenten screamed.

Oh boy! More blood and bruises. The rest of them just got into their rooms as fast as they could and left the angry weapons mistress and the nervous stoic in the hall way.

Nervous begging from Neji was stopped when a huge voice was heard.

"What is going on here?" Tenten and Neji turned around to the other elevator and saw Principal Tsunade and Kakashi sensei.

"He grabbed my butt!" Tenten yelled.

"I had to or else we would have been stuck!" Neji replied.

"You could have just pushed! You did _not_ have to grab!"

They were going to continue when Tsunade grabbed them by their collars and told the other boys and girls to open up.

The two doors opened the door a crack.

"Y-yes Principal Tsunade?" Kiba and Temari said nervously.

"HERE!" She shoved the boy in his room that he was sharing with his friends and shoved the girl into her room that she was sharing with hers.

Tsunade just stomped off into the third suite on the floor with Kakashi walking to his.

This trip was bound to be interesting.


	8. Shades of Red

_**In the Girls' Suite**_

"Soooooooooo, Tenten…" Temari, Sakura, and Ino started when Tenten entered their suite.

"Soooooooooo, what?" Tenten asked with an annoyed look on her face. She didn't like where this was going, even if they only said a couple of words.

"WHAT WAS IT LIKE?" the three girls squealed.

"What was what like?"

"I-I th-think that they mean the i-incident in the elevator." Hinata said.

"What incident?" Tenten asked angrily.

"You know…" Sakura said.

"When we were stuck…" Ino continued.

"And Neji had to…" Temari said.

"I do not want to talk about it!" Tenten interrupted.

"Awwww, Tenten! You're no fun!" Ino whined.

"We just want to –giggle- know what it –giggle- felt like!" Sakura said with a smirk on her face. Tenten just glared.

"Did he squeeze like he had experience, or did he squeeze like it was the first time? Did you enjoy it? Did you-'' Temari asked.

"EW! You guys are so _gross_! How could you even _ask_ that?" Tenten interrupted with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well, we mean, come on Tenten! He may be a mean, arrogant, egotistical jerk, but he is a _really_ hot, mean, arrogant, egotistical jerk!" Ino said.

"Guys!" Tenten said exasperatedly.

The rest of the girls, including Hinata, just burst out laughing. They spent the rest of the night teasing Tenten. She had a red face all night.

_**In the Guys' Suite**_

"Heeeyyyyyyyy Neji!" Naruto said while putting an arm around the slightly pink genius when he entered the room.

Neji just pushed the arm off himself and continued to walk towards his bed.

"Neji?" Kiba asked innocently.

"What?" Neji replied annoyed.

"What did it feel like?"

"Excuse me?" Neji asked while choking on his own spit.

"What was squeezing her butt like Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face.

"I do not think it is any of your business." Neji said.

"Come on, Neji! Of course it's our business! We're your best friends!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Yeah Neji! You don't just squeeze a girl's but and not remember what it felt like! Was it big, or was it barely there? Did it feel good, or like a fat woman's a-" Naruto said.

"Shut. Up." Neji said.

"Was it _that_ bad? Or was it _that_ good?" Shikamaru asked with a smirk on his face, trying to keep himself from bursting out laughing.

Neji gave the rest of the guys his trademark glare.

Naruto and Kiba couldn't keep it in any longer. They were laughing like crazy. Shikamaru and Sasuke had smirks on their faces. Neji went to sleep with a pink face.


	9. Your Holiday Present from Me!

_**The Girls' Suite 12:30 A.M.**_

"Do we have to?" Tenten asked.

"Y-Yes! C-Come on, the sp-springs will be less c-crowded! We'll h-have it all to ou-ourselves!" Hinata replied.

The girls were planning on going to the springs to relax. Temari had a black and purple bikini set, Ino had a purple bikini set on, Hinata had a white and lavender bikini set on, and Sakura of course, had a pink bikini set on. (I will not make them naked in the springs for future reasons in the chapter.)

"But why are you making me where this?" Tenten asked, indicating the brown bikini swimsuit set on her body.

"Because your one-piece swimsuit is hideous!" Ino said.

"Let's just go! Come on!" Sakura said. She grabbed Tenten's wrist and dragged her to the door. Ino, Temari, and Hinata just followed after.

When they got to their desired destination, they sank into the steaming water and forgot about all their troubles.

_**The Guys' Suite 12: 35 A.M.**_

"I do not want to." Neji said. Neji was referring to Naruto's idea of going to the springs. They were all wearing swimming trunks. Naruto's were orange, Neji's were gray, Sasuke's were navy blue, Kiba's were black, and Shikamaru's were green.

"Come on! Let's go! Even teme is coming!" Naruto said. Neji looked at the onyx eyed genius.

"What? I think it will be relaxing." Sasuke replied.

"Come on. You're so troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Kiba said.

Kiba grabbed Neji's wrist and dragged him to the door.

When the guys reached the springs, they could hear some other people's breathing and movement. It wasn't splashing, but it was like swishing.

The guys went to check it out and saw the so-called losers of the girl's basketball team. The guys made sure the girls didn't see them by hiding behind some nearby bushes.

Sasuke was staring directly at the pink haired beauty. He never knew she was so… pretty. He also had a massive nosebleed looking at her in her swim suit.

Shikamaru was looking at the blonde girl with her hair in a high ponytail. He thought that she was really annoying, he still does though, but now that he saw her all quiet and with her eyes closed, he had a whole different view of her. Her bikini top also made him have as massive of a nose bleed as Sasuke's.

Kiba was staring at the girl with the four pigtails on her head. He thought she looked downright hot. His nosebleed was maybe a teensy weensy more than Sasuke's and Shikamaru's.

Naruto was looking at the girl with the dark indigo hair. She looked so innocent and peaceful. Her innocence was brought down a little when he looked at her bikini top. He had _really_ massive nosebleed.

Neji looked at the brown eyed and haired girl. Her hair was down from her usual buns. His eyes traced the long hair and stopped at her chest. He had the most massive nosebleed out of all of the guys. Let's just say Tenten's chest was _big_.

The guys were too busy attending to their own nosebleeds, they didn't even look at the others. Naruto being the biggest klutz of the group just had to stumble back while taking care of his nose, and make noise.

"Did you girls here that?" Temari asked.

"Yeah." The rest of them replied.

"Let's go check it out." Ino said.

The girls got out of the springs and walked toward the bushes where the noise came from. The girls pushed aside the bushes to find the guys with blood all over them.

"Huh? Where are we?" Kiba said in a helpless attempt to fool the girls.

"W-were y-you guys… sp-spying on us?" Hinata asked.

"Huh? No, of course not!" Naruto said in a hopeless attempt to fool them.

"You guys were, weren't you?" Ino said darkly.

"Oh! Would you look at the time? So troublesome to be out this late! Well, um, bye!" Shikamaru said nervously. Before he could escape though, Ino grabbed his wrist violently. The other girls did the same to the other guys so they would not escape.

"Don't you even think about leaving!" Sakura said darkly to Sasuke's face.

The boys struggled to escape, but their effort came to no avail.

"Why the hell were you guys spying on us?!?!" Temari yelled in Kiba's face.

"We got lost?" Kiba said nervously.

"Okay, you have one last chance from us whipping your scrawny asses right now. Tell us a good reason why we shouldn't kick your butts." Tenten said glaring at Neji.

"Well you see, um… Ugh! It's not our fault we decided to come to the springs at the same time you guys did! We heard you girls splashing so we got curious." Neji said.

"H-how long w-were you g-guys here?" Hinata asked Naruto. But Naruto was too busy hearing her voice and watching her soft lips moves to answer her question

"H-hello? Naruto? A-are you o-okay?" Hinata asked.

"Huh? Oh! What was your question again?" Naruto asked while scratching the back of his head.

"H-how long w-were you g-guys here?" Hinata asked again.

"Shikamaru, can you answer?" Naruto asked. He didn't want to get hit for saying the answer.

Shikamaru looked nervously at Ino and stuttered, "We d-don't k-know how l-long we've been h-here."

"Fine, I guess we'll just have to kick your asses." Ino said with an evil smirk on her face.

First, the girls punched and kicked the boys on the floor. Then, they kicked the guys in the air because they were _really_ mad. The boys flew over to the other side of the hot springs.

"And don't even come back you perverts!" The girls yelled in unison.

The girls went back into the water and relaxed.

The boys sand into the water hoping to soothe their pain.


	10. Uh oh

**Hot Springs 11:00 A. M.**

The hot springs area was loud and noisy, filled with splashing, talking, yelling, and screaming.

"Ugh! You know, it was more relaxing when everybody in our grade wasn't in here." Sakura said absent mindedly as she saw Sasuke disappear being covered by fangirls.

"Yeah, and to make it worse the guys are over looking like nothing happened, with no injuries, surrounded by fangirls. How do they heal so quickly?" Ino said. She was infuriated just looking at Shikamaru, all healed and better, being talked to by sluttish fangirls.

"I know! I've heard of fast healers, but that is just ridiculous!" Temari said. Watching Kiba talking, smirking, laughing, and smiling with some fangirls made her blood boil.

"Well, a-atleast we f-found this secluded sp-spot where nobody can see u-us. Th-this little island with t-tall trees in the m-middle of the water are really good at h-hiding us." Hinata said timidly. She seemed shy on the outside, but her thoughts were not so shy as she watched Naruto laughing and talking and acting kind of shy with some flirtatious and ridiculous looking fangirls.

Tenten said nothing as she watched Neji just scowl as his fangirls acted tried to grab his attention.

'_How does a guy like _him_ get fangirls? What kind of sensible girl would like him? And how did he heal so fast? I mean look at his body! It's practically scarless, and buff and perfect and- Wait a second? What the hell am I thinking? This is the arrogant jerk I'm thinking of!' _Tenten thought.

Her friends just watched in amusement as they observed her facial expressions change as she examined Neji. As she was looking at him, he turned in her direction. She immediately moved out of the way.

'_That's weird. I think I just saw a pair of brown eyes watching me through those trees. Maybe I should go check it out.'_ Neji thought.

"Hey guys, I think I'm gonna go visit the restroom." Neji said to his friends while trying to escape the horde of fangirls.

Neji heard a couple of 'Please don't go's, 'You're so hot!'s, and the ever so popular 'I love you's.

"Maybe we'll go with you." Naruto said. Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"And don't follow us!" Kiba said as the crowd of girls started getting out of the water. The fangirls immediately sat back down. THey didn't want to upset their future 'husbands.'

The boys heard the same things as Neji did from their own fangirls.

When the fangirls were out of sight, Neji started walking towards the trees.

"Where are you going? The restrooms are the other way." Kiba said.

"I saw a pair of eyes watching me through the trees. I just want to see who it was." Neji said.

"We'll come with you. Anything to get away from those troublesome fangirls." Shikamaru said.

The guys walked towards the trees and through them. They walked out to see our favorite girls.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought we told you to stay away!" Ino said as she started to get out of the water.

"Whoa! Slow down there troublesome woman!" Shikamaru said.

"What did you call me?" Ino said as he slapped Shikamaru on the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"You deserved it!" Ino said while getting into the water.

"So why are you guys here? You wouldn't be here for no reason 'cause it's pretty clear we beat you guys badly. If you guys don't want anymore injuries, hurry up and tell us why you're here!" Sakura said with a menacing look in her eyes.

"Okay! Okay! We just came here because Hyuuga here thought he saw a pair of brown eyes watching him!" Sasuke said frantically. Yes, the emerald eyed beauty made the stoic genius talk. Girls seem to have that effect on guys.

"W-well, the only o-one with b-brown eyes here is T-Tenten." Hinata said.

"Bun girl?" Naruto asked.

"Whaddya call me?" Tenten said all up in his face, her fists shaking. Whoever knew that somebody could go from looking calm, to worried, to really, really, really mad all in about three seconds?

"I- I-I… uh…uh…I said b-b-b-b…. nothing?" Naruto stammered.

"You better have not!" Tenten said, slipping into the warm water.

"Why were you… watching me?" Neji asked curiously, well curiously for Neji. He eyed the girl closely and glanced at the other girls' eyes. It was true; she was the only one with brown eyes.

'_Beautiful…' _Neji thought while staring at her eyes.

She was about to answer his question, when she noticed he was just staring at her eyes, not even paying heed to her. Her emotions changed into many different ones. Should she be mad, happy, sad… what?

He definitely saw the change of emotions in her eyes.

'_I've seen those eyes… where, where?!' _He thought. A picture of Cinderella immediately came to his mind.

"You're… Cinderella…" He whispered.

She was very, very worried. She was finally caught. She had hoped that he would never know, scared of what would happen to her, emotionally.

"H-how d-d-did you know?" she said worriedly.

"Your eyes…" he said walking towards her, slowly getting into the water, eventually in her face.

"W-w-w-well if she's Cinderella," Kiba said pointing to Tenten, then to the other girls "You guys must be the other princesses."

All of the girls looked down and did the only thing they could think of…

* * *

Haha! A cliffie! I know this chapter seems a little sappy, but I'm a girl, who happens to like romance like that! You can't blame me! Oh, and sorry I haven't updated in what seems like forever, but with finals, and my new gifts from mthe holidays, I've been so distracted. I know this chapter is short, okay, really short, but hey! I plan on making more chappies than I originally intended! Yay, right? Please review!


	11. Confrontation

I know I haven't updated in forever, but I had an orchestra trip to Universal in Orlando and then I had an orchestra group performance evaluation so I had to practice extra, extra, extra hard! Please don't kill me!_

* * *

_

_Recap_

"You're… Cinderella…" He whispered.

She was very, very worried. She was finally caught. She had hoped that he would never know, scared of what would happen to her, emotionally.

"H-how d-d-did you know?" she said worriedly.

"Your eyes…" he said walking towards her, slowly getting into the water, eventually in her face.

"W-w-w-well if she's Cinderella," Kiba said pointing to Tenten, then to the other girls "You guys must be the other princesses."

All of the girls looked down and did the only thing they could think of…

_**SLAP!**_

They slapped the guys and ran like hell, only to be cornered by the oh-so-fast football stars into a secluded corner where noone could see them.

"Where do you think your going?" Shikamaru asked with an arrogant tone and smirk on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face!" Ino yelled at him. She was about to slap him, but Shikamaru caught it with confidence.

"You guys have some 'splainin' to do!" Naruto said.

The rest of them looked at Naruto weirdly.

"What century are you in?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke shook his head and said, "Forget about it, fact is, the girls do have to _ex_plain."

"W-well w-we… uh…" Sakura started.

"Yes? We're waiting for an answer!" Neji said staring directly into Tenten's eyes.

"Wh-what d-d-do y-you want us t-to say?" Tenten said nervously.

"Tell us why you didn't tell us you were the princesses at the party"

"Wh-why?" Tenten answered.

"Because maybe... Actually I don't know why. Why do we want to know?" Kiba answered.

The guys looked at their feet trying to find the right words. The truth was, they really liked the princesses at the party, but they couldn't admit that!

"W-well w-we uh..." Sasuke stuttered. Leave it to the girls to turn the tables around.

"Well what?" Temari asked with a smirk on her face.

"Well we..." Kiba said

"Well you what? Like us?" Tenten asked looking at Neji with a smirk on her face.

The guys turned pink.

"Y-you d-do?" Hinata asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"Well yeah..." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

All of them turned pink and looked at the floor. Shikamaru was the first to speak.

He turned to Ino and said, "You're the one I danced with, right?"

Ino just nodded. Shikamaru walked away with wer outside to talk and perform his favorite hobby, watch clouds.

Sasuke was the next to speak.

He turned to the pink haired beauty and said, "And you are the one I danced with right?"

She nodded. He held his arm out for her to hold and they walked out together.

"Hey I know you! You're the girl I danced with! Let's go!" Naruto said, er... yelled at Hinata. He grabbed her without injuring her and ran out the door.

"Come on let's go." Temari said to Kiba. He nodded and the two left.

That left Tenten and Neji...

"So..." Tenten said nervously.

Neji smirked at her nervousness and leaned in to kiss her, but...

* * *

Haha! Another cliffhanger! Well, anyways, SEE YA! 


	12. ATTACK!

Um... sorry? Yeah, I know it's been over a month, but hey! I'm really lazy. Yeah and I was kind of depressed almost every reviewer guessed what I was gonna write. Oh, and I need some more ideas people. I'm running outta material!**_

* * *

_**

**_Recap_**

That left Tenten and Neji...

"So..." Tenten said nervously.

Neji smirked at her nervousness and leaned in to kiss her, but...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Neji!?!?!?! How could you betray us???????"

Neji and Tenten both looked up at the same time to see duh-duh-duh-duh!!! The oh-so-loved by Neji fangirls!

Neji and Tenten thought at the same time, _WTF? Do they like rehearse how to say things in unison?_

"Tenten whatever your last name is, we challenge you to a battle!!! Whoever wins gets Neji all to herself/themselves!" the fangirls said all at the same time.

"WHOAHWHOAWHOAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Look, I barely kno-'' but she was cut off by the sounds of fangirl warrior yells.

It was a swarm of fangirls coming at her. At first she didn't know what to do, but then she reached into various places in her outfit and started throwing various weapons at the fangirls. Poor fangirls, they were too blinded by their infatuations of Neji, they forgot Tenten was THE weapons Mistress. Luckily, Tenten only aimed for their weak spots, their nails, hair, and clothes.

"OHNO! Our hair, nails, and clothes! OMG! Like, we need to fix up now!" the fangirls ran away to fix themselves up.

"Damn. Those girls are too worried about how they look. They should just clean themselves up enough and live life." Tenten muttered to herself, forgetting Neji was present.

All of a sudden, Tenten felt warm breath on her ear and a smooth, deep voice say, "I agree."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! What the heck! Neji! Don't scare me like that!"

Neji just looked at her and said, "sorry."

A smirk suddenly appeared on his face and leaned in towards her face and said, "Now where were we?"

Tenten's eyes widened suddenly at the feel and warmth of another pair of lips on her own. She was afraid to say it, but it was her first kiss, even though she was in high school. It was Neji's first too. He never met a girl who he was interested in. Their was no way in hell he was gonna admit any of that!

Their kiss was cut short by yells of, "OMG!"


	13. OMG!

Yeah, sorry for the long update. I had finals. I hate school. It's like hell with florescent lighting. Grr!_

* * *

_

_Recap_

_A smirk suddenly appeared on his face and leaned in towards her face and said, "Now where were we?"_

_Tenten's eyes widened suddenly at the feel and warmth of another pair of lips on her own. She was afraid to say it, but it was her first kiss, even though she was in high school. It was Neji's first too. He never met a girl who he was interested in. Their was no way in hell he was gonna admit any of that!_

_Their kiss was cut short by yells of, "OMG!"_

"OMG!"

Tenten and Neji separated to see…

DUH DUH DUUUUUUUHHHHHHH!! Hanabi and Moegi!!!

"Eeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! OUR INOCCENT SEVEN YEAR OLD EYES!! WE'RE EMOTIONALLY SCARRED FOR LIFE!!!" the two little girls said.

Neji and Tenten just looked at the ground and blushed. Yeah it's pretty embarrassing to have your first kiss witnessed by a couple seven year olds.

"Um, yeah. Neji nii-san, it's nice to know you finally found a girl you can tolerate, but really, do I need to see you guys lock lips?" asked Hanabi.

Neji was no longer embarrassed, but now angry that one of the best moments of his life was interrupted by his younger cousin.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here. Anyway?!?!" Neji said through gritted teeth, fist forming at his sides.

"Well, Moegi and I were really stressed out, so we came here to relax. Dad gave us permission." Hanabi said sticking her tongue out.

"What do seven year olds have to worry about?" Tenten asked.

The lights around Hanabi and Moegi suddenly started dimming.

"The world may never know…" the young duo whispered creepily until the lights were out.

When the lights came back on, they were gone!

"Um… okaaaaaaay. That was awkward." Tenten said.

"I have the weirdest cousins…" Neji said.

"Hey! Don't talk about Hinata that way!" Naruto yelled at him throwing a random rock at his head.

Uhh, yeah. Stupid thing to do Hyuuga Neji.

Next thing you knew, orange and beige blurs could be seen around the resort with the orange one screaming.

"SAVE ME HINATA!! I'M GONNA DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"

Hinata suddenly got very red and yelled, "NEJI! STOP MESSING WITH MY BOYFRIEND OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU!"

Hinata's not very pretty when angry. Let's just say Neji stopped and hid behind Tenten.

Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and glared at Neji. The couple left with Naruto sticking his tongue out at Neji.

"Neji, let go of me. She's gone." Tenten said.

Neji regained his composure and stared at Tenten thus creating an awkward silence.

After about five minutes Tenten yelled, "SAY SOMETHING DAMNIT!"

"Hn."

"Oh Kami, I just have to have stoic boyfriend."

"…Boyfriend?"

"If you don't wanna be, just say so." Tenten said with a calm face but heartbroken on the inside.

She turned around to leave, when Neji grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going" Neji said.

"Well it sounded like you didn't really want t-''

"I do."

"You do what?"

"Iwanttobeyourboyfriend" He was so nervous admitting it.

"Say that again?" Tenten asked with a smirk on her face.

Neji said slowly, "I…want…to…be…your…boyfriend."

To prove it he kissed and she kissed him back. Turned out to be a full- out make out session. Not going to describe it. Use your imagination, ok?

The sweet thing was, THERE WERE NO FRIGGIN' INTERUPTIONS! YAY!


	14. Another Author's Note

Hey guys, just wanted to say sorry for not thanking you. I HAVE OVER 100 FRICKIN' REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! I NEVER THOUGHT THAT WOULD HAPPEN! ILU!!!!!!!!!! 3! Yeah, as for the last chappie, I just wanted Hanabi in there cuz she's cool like that.


	15. Another author's note! SORRY!

Sorry guys! I know how readers hate author's notes so I'll make this short and quick! Okay, so I was thinking the last last chapter could be the last chapter of the story. If you want a sequel I'll need atleast 25 reviews requesting one by June 30. Ok? Ja ne!


	16. Sequel

Only 16 reviews. Really, I'm dissapointed. This fic is on 56 story alerts! Well, I guess I'll do a sequel anyways. Um, don't expect a new chapter soon, probabaly august. I'm still trying brainstorm different ideas for my other stories. Buhbye!


	17. SEQUEL!

Hey guys! Miss me? haha Okay, so I'm starting to work on a sequel, and I'm hoping you guys can help me with it. Can you guys please go to it and review? I promise to update every chapter at most 3 weeks! I'ts called 'Project Predicament'! Catchy title, ne?


End file.
